


Red Flags and Long Nights

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The white dividing lines fly past them in a blur, stretching forever along the black asphalt of the deserted highway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Flags and Long Nights

The white dividing lines fly past them in a blur, stretching forever along the black asphalt of the deserted highway. The sky is blacker than black, but a glance at the dashboard tells him its nearing three in the morning.

 

“Hyung?”

 

He speaks so softly it’s merely a whisper, hands fisting in the denim hastily thrown over his legs. His green cargo jacket is doing nothing to keep the chill from his body, brought on from not enough sleep and the loss of a warm bed still calling his name.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Himchan doesn’t reply, lips pressed tight together as he eyes the signs hurtling pass them. Ten minutes, twenty – a half hour passes before the exit he’s looking for appears, and without a word the dark haired man takes it, only a gas station in the middle of nowhere and another, unlit stretch of road leading off into certain obscurity.

 

“Hyung?”

 

The gas station disappears in the rear view and Junhong licks his lips, his eyes beginning to adjust to the glowing green numbers of the car interior. Even then, Himchan’s face is blank, only his dark eyes behind his glasses betraying the fact that he’s alive. Forty miles down the road Himchan finally pulls over, the crunch of gravel making Junhong jolt in his seat before he cuts the engine. Only the lights remain on.

 

Junhong glances around. Outside it’s completely dark in every direction. For a brief sleep-deprived moment, Junhong wonders if Himchan drove him out here to murder him.

 

The click of a seat belt reminds him he’s not alone, but Himchan doesn’t say anything until he reaches over and undoes Junhong’s seatbelt as well. “Get in the back,” He murmurs, voice almost strained. Confused, nervous and curious, Junhong does as he’s told, opening the door and climbing into the back seat while Himchan gets out and strips off his jacket to throw in the front seat.

 

He follows Junhong into the back from the driver’s side, and Junhong opens his mouth to question again what the hell they’re doing when Himchan climbs into his lap, silencing him with his mouth.

 

It’s hot and wet and everything he never really dreamed about, but even then Junhong can’t stop the soft groan that bubbles up his throat when he realizes that warm hardness against his abdomen isn’t a coincidence. Himchan’s breath hitches as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and lowers himself to grind his arousal against Junhong, arms wrapping around the younger boy’s shoulders to keep himself steady.

 

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Junhong struggles to suck in fresh air, but he can still taste Himchan on his tongue, taste a lingering hint of the mouthwash he used before they all went to bed only a few hours ago. “H-hyung,” He murmurs, hands falling to the small of the older man’s back, the black tshirt soft beneath his fingers. “What are you-“

 

“Please, Junhongie,” Himchan murmurs, nipping and sucking at the younger boy’s lip. “I need you to fuck me.  


Please fuck hyung.”

 

Junhong gasps and Himchan slides his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, swirling it around the inside of his teeth and against the roof of his mouth. Junhong inhales through his nose and Himchan pulls back, hands dipping between them to undo his pants enough to shove them down mid- thigh. It takes some maneuvering, but eventually he gets the pants down enough that he can kick them aside with his shoes. Then he’s reaching for the younger boy’s fly and Junhong catches on, hands ripping at the button and zipper so Himchan can yank them down past his knees.

 

He slides back into Junhong’s lap and the maknae doesn’t stop to think when his hands reach for the dark shape he takes to be Himchan’s head, hands cupping his jaw line as he tugs him down for another one of those deep messy kisses, hips rolling up to meet Himchan’s and goosebumps erupting over his skin at the first brushing of skin against skin.

 

He groans against Himchan’s mouth and the older man answers it by reaching down between them to take them both in hand, twisting his wrist at the top to heighten the pleasure. “Please, Junhong.” Himchan moans it against his lips, knees already beginning to hurt where they are digging into the seat.

 

“I want you inside of me.”

 

Junhong shudders, arousal and anxiety spinning a helix down his nerve endings. Himchan can feel rather than see the nod, kissing him one last time as he grabs the small packets on the seat beside him, feeling for one and ripping open the condom first. With sure hands he feels and wraps it around the younger boy’s arousal, and then tears open the other to coat it with more lubricant.

 

“Hyung. Don’t you-“

 

Himchan hums a negative. “Already done.” He replies, sitting up and leaning back. Junhong is still trying to get past the images of Himchan preparing himself when the older pushes himself down on the teenager’s cock, a bitten back sound of pain not making it past his clenched teeth.

 

Junhong lets his head fall back against the head rest with a loud moan, toes curling in his shoes at the completely amazing feeling surrounding his cock. Better than any hand job, infinitely better. Himchan’s breath stutters against the side of his face as he settles in his lap, muscles stretching and loosening as he adjusts.

 

Again, Junhong’s hands fall to the small of his back, unsure what else to do with them until Himchan sits up and begins to move, rolling his hips in just the right way he sinks to the hilt every time.

 

His breath hitches each time he gets close, and it becomes that Junhong waits for, his own hips bucking up to meet Himchan’s each time he comes down. He slouches lower in the seat and it’s that shift that rips the first real moan from Himchan, the sound rough and wrecked and making Junhong’s arousal throb with the raw breathlessness of it.

 

Sliding lower in the seat, Junhong bunches up the older man’s tshirt against his back and plants his feet firm on the floor to fuck Himchan harder, faster, the sweat gathering along his hairline and dripping down his temples with the effort. Himchan moans his name and begins to clench periodically around him, obviously close. Junhong clenches his teeth and reaches a hand up to tangle in dark hair, meeting him halfway by smashing their mouths together.

 

Its Himchan that shudders against him this time, body shaking and hips undulating uncontrollably as he rides the high for as long as he can, dragging Junhong with him with one last hiss of his name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ride back is silent. Tired, satiated, the dividing lines fly past them in a blur, stretching forever along the black asphalt of the deserted highway. The sky is blacker than black, but a glance at the dashboard tells him they have less than three hours sleep before they need to be up again.

 

Himchan glances at the passenger seat and feels a smile spread over his lips. Junhong is already asleep, head lolling toward Himchan. With one hand he reaches out and brushes the hair out of Zelo’s eyes, fingertips gently caressing damp, soft skin. Zelo doesn’t stir, his breathing quiet, and Himchan sighs as he brings his eyes back to the road.

 

It will be dawn soon.

 

And this will be just another dream.


End file.
